Sky and Earth Wedding
by Shiromaki Uzuto
Summary: Misi rahasia dari Hokage keenam. Mencari Hadiah pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura! Kawan-kawan Naruto pun mengeksplorasi otak mereka untuk mencari kado yang tepat, tapi malah berakhir absurd untuk beberapa orang. Dan Pernikahan Naruto - Sakura pun tiba! Special Guest : Me (Shiromaki Uzuto) Sequel pertama dari Fic "Present"


Hari ini Kakashi Hatake yang menjabat sebagai Rokudaime Hokage memanggil para Shinobi ditengah malam untuk sebuah misi Ranking-S, sebuah misi pertaruhan hidup dan mati, misi penting yang tak mengenal kata kegagalan.

.

.

.

Misi mencari hadiah pernikahan ~~~

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki dan Sakura Haruno

 **Sky and Earth Wedding**

 **By Shiromaki Uzuto**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **First Sekuel from my previous Fic " Present"**

 **Konohagakure**

Minato sedang menyesap teh hijau paginya dengan tenang, sebelum kemudian ketenangan itu berubah menjadi kegaduhan ketika istrinya Kushina membangunkan anaknya Naruto dengan cara barbar. Mendobrak pintu kamar sang anak, menyiram kepalanya dengan seember air dingin, dan menjitak kepalanya hingga benjol sebesar bakpau karena telat bangun untuk mengukur baju pernikahan.

Ya, Naruto putranya akan menikah tak lama lagi.

Rasa-rasanya baru kemarin dia menjalani kehidupan bersama keluarganya secara lengkap tapi sebentar lagi Naruto-nya akan memiliki keluarga sendiri.

Memikirkannya membuat Minato merasa tua.

Walau sebenarnya dia memang sudah tua.

Pasca perang dunia Shinobi ke-4 tiga tahun lalu yang dimulai oleh mantan muridnya Obito Uchiha, kedamaian telah tercapai, tidak ada lagi peperangan. Harapan Rikudou Sennin akan ajaran _ninshu_ benar-benar terpenuhi.

Banyak yang terjadi setelahnya. Anaknya Naruto mendapatkan gadis impiannya, Minato dan Kushina pun memberi restu. Kakashi menjadi Hokage keenam (meski terpaksa karena takut dipukuli Kushina), Jiraiya dan 2 Sannin lainnya memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi Shinobi dan pindah ke Negara teh, meski setiap satu bulan sekali Senseinya itu akan datang ke Konoha untuk berkunjung, dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal menarik lainnya.

Dan sekarang anaknya akan menikah diusia 20 tahun.

Lebih muda satu tahun dari dirinya yang menikah di usia 21.

"Selamat pagi ayah –ttebayou!" Naruto menyapa ayahnya, dia baru saja selesai mandi, memutuskan untuk sarapan ramen buatan Ibunya dulu sebelum pergi untuk mengukur baju pernikahannya.

"Pagi Naruto…" Minato pun membalas sapaan anaknya, dia juga kebetulan belum sarapan karena asik melamun.

"Ittadakimasu!" Naruto kemudian memakan ramen dengan kecepatan kilat. Dan setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar calon Hokage ketujuh itu memutuskan untuk segera berangkat.

Meninggalkan Minato yang sedang membaca koran, dan Kushina yang sibuk membersihkan rumah.

 **~ A ~**

Shikamaru Nara berjalan perlahan ditengah keramaian pagi Konoha, pikirannya melayang-layang ketengah malam tadi ketika Hokage memanggil para Shinobi dengan dalih misi ranking-S yang ternyata hanyalah untuk mencari hadiah pernikahan untuk sahabatnya Naruto.

Sejujurnya Shikamaru masih kebingungan ingin memberi apa untuk sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Dia belum pernah datang ke pernikahan siapapun, jadi dia tidak memiliki pengalaman untuk hal-hal semacam ini.

Ketika sampai persimpangan jalan entah kebetulan atau tidak dia bertemu dengan kedua rekan setimnya di Tim 10 Asuma dahulu. Ino dan Chouji, keduanya juga masih kebingungan tentang masalah hadiah pernikahan ini. Chouji memberi saran untuk mendiskusikan hal ini di restoran Yakiniku, sekaligus bereuni mengingat masing-masing sekarang mempunyai kesibukan sendiri.

Chouji sekarang adalah kepala Klan Akimichi, Ino sibuk di Rumah Sakit Konoha, sedangkan Shikamaru sibuk belajar karena dia dipersiapkan untuk menjadi penasihat Hokage saat Naruto menjabat.

Di Restoran Yakiniku.

"Jadi apa yang akan kalian berikan pada Naruto dan Sakura sebagai hadiah pernikahan?" Shikamaru membuka percakapan sambil menunggu dagingnya matang.

"Aku belum tau, mungkin karangan bunga?" Ino berkata dengan nada tidak yakin pada perkataannya sendiri.

"Kalau aku sih ingin memberikan sesuatu yang simpel saja.. nyam nyam." Chouji memakan sekaligus 5 daging beserta nasi semangkuk.

Shikamaru terdiam memperhatikan kedua temannya, atensi nya kini tak lagi berada pada masalah hadiah. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak bertemu kedua temannya ini? 3 bulan? 6 bulan? Yah, dia memang lebih sering berada di perpustakaan Konoha selama setahun ini.

Ino sekarang tidak lagi menguncir rambutnya dan membiarkan surai pirang pucat itu tergerai, tubuhnya semakin seksi, dan dia sekarang menggunakan make-up. Chouji di satu sisi, agak lebih kurus dan bertambah tinggi, dan demi Kami! Sejak kapan sahabatnya itu memiliki janggut dan kumis diwajahnya.

Sepertinya Shikamaru telah tertinggal dari kabar terkini dunia.

Disisi lain putra Shikaku itu memandang dirinya dari pantulan kaca disamping tempat duduk mereka, dirinya masih sama saja seperti ketika perang berakhir. Hal ini menimbulkan sedikit keinginan untuk merubah penampilannya, menumbuhkan janggut mungkin akan kelihatan bagus?

"ka.. Shika!" Ino melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Shikamaru, disaat dia sedang berdiskusi bersama Chouji, Shikamaru malah asik melamun. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran si rusa ini. Ino mendengus kesal.

"A-ah? Iya?" Shikamaru tersentak, dia menatap kedua temannya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku telah memutuskan akan memberikan Naruto dan Sakura album photo agar mereka bisa mengisinya dengan kenangan sepanjang hidup!" Ino nampak bersemangat menjelaskan kado yang akan dia berikan.

"Kalau aku akan memberikan ini!" Chouji mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sangat berkilau dari kantong bajunya, apa itu emas? Ternyata bukan, itu adalah sebuah voucher makan gratis sepuasnya di Restoran Ichizou, restoran paling mewah dan paling mahal seantero Negara Hi, hanya bangsawan yang sanggup makan disana.

Shikamaru speechless, dia tidak menyangka bahwa melamun sebentar membuatnya tertinggal dari kedua temannya. Hadiah Ino bagus, pasti Naruto dan Sakura akan senang, selain itu semua orang pasti butuh album photo, itu kado yang cerdas. Dan Chouji, entah bagaimana dia mendapatkan voucher itu, tapi menurut Shikamaru itu adalah hadiah yang jenius. Makan malam romantis di restoran termewah di Negara Hi akan menjadi kado special untuk pengantin baru.

"Aku akan memberikan voucher untuk 3 orang ini kepada Naruto dan Sakura.." Ujar Chouji. Tunggu.. 3 orang? Jangan bilang?

"Ya aku akan ikut makan bersama mereka…" Lanjut Chouji, membuat Shikamaru serta Ino sweatdrop, _**sangat tipikal Chouji sekali**_ batin keduanya, membayangkan Naruto dan Sakura makan malam romantis, saling bersuap-suapan, tapi ada Chouji disamping mereka membuat Shikamaru mengernyit.

"Huh, kalian sudah mendapatkan ide soal hadiah sementara aku belum. Entah kenapa hal ini membuatku merasa bodoh.." Ujar Shikamaru pasrah, dia menatap langit-langit restoran Yakiniku.

"Kau pasti akan mendapatkannya Shika, sekarang lebih baik kita menyambut rombongan dari Suna kudengar mereka kesini mau liburan." Chouji yang telah kenyang mengajak kedua temannya untuk ke gerbang desa.

Bak ada bohlam lampu diatas kepala Shikamaru, kemudian heir klan Nara itu berseru kepada temannya.

"Aku akan memberikan tiket liburan bulan madu kepada Naruto dan Sakura!" teriaknya penuh semangat, sangat tidak Shikamaru sekali yang biasanya selalu malas dan seolah _gloomy._

Kita tinggalkan dulu Tim 10 dan beralih ke gedung Hokage.

 **~ Perfect ~**

Di kantor Hokage, Kakashi Hatake sedang sibuk dengan tumpukkan kertas laknat yang seolah tidak ada habisnya. Fokusnya sedikit terambil tatkala dua mantan anggota Tim 7 muncul dalam kepulan asap, disana berdiri Yamato dan Sai.

Sekarang Yamato kembali kesatuan Anbu, dan Sai mengelola unit Ne. Biar bagaimanapun desa perlu dilindungi dengan cara kotor, dan Ne berisikan orang-orang yang siap untuk melakukannya. Tetapi Ne yang sekarang sedikit berbeda dengan era Danzou, dimana sekarang mereka tidak dipaksa untuk menghapus emosi mereka.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" Kakashi bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laporan yang sedang dia baca.

"Maa.. Maa.. Kakashi-senpai jangan terlalu serius." Yamato tertawa ringan melihat bagaimana seriusnya Kakashi, seniornya di Anbu dulu.

"Kami hanya ingin bertanya, apakah Hokage-sama telah menyiapkan hadiah untuk pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura?" kali ini Sai ikut dalam percakapan, dia masih setia memasang senyum palsunya.

"Hmmm… Aku sudah memutuskan hadiah yang akan kuberikan." Kakashi menjawab ala kadarnya, sejujurnya dia sedang sibuk dan tidak ingin diganggu.

"Apa itu senpai?" Yamato bertanya penasaran.

"Akan kuberi tau asalkan kalian memberi tau terlebih dahulu hadiah yang akan kalian berikan…" Kakashi kali ini menatap kearah Yamato dan Sai.

"Ya, aku sih akan memberikan hadiah lukisan Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang telanjang." Sai berkata dengan nada polosnya. Kakashi dan Yamato melotot mendengar hadiah yang sangat absurd dari ketua Ne ini.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Kakashi nyaris tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Sepertinya Sai berfikir dia memiliki 100 nyawa, karena Kakashi dapat membayangkan Naruto dan Sakura menghajar Sai setelah tau hadiah yang mereka terima.

Tak jauh berbeda Yamato juga menatap Sai dengan pandangan seakan eks abdi setia Danzou itu sudah kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Memangnya ada yang salah ya?" Sai malah bertanya balik, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan. Dia tidak paham bahwa hadiah pernikahannya itu adalah tiket menuju neraka secara cepat via Rasengan Naruto dan Pukulan Sakura.

"Kalau kau Yamato?" Kakashi memutuskan untuk segera beralih ke hadiah Yamato. Dia tidak ambil pusing dengan hadiah Sai toh resiko ditanggung pemenang XD.

"Aku akan memberikan bonsai terindah yang pernah ada!" Ujar Yamato berapi-api, dengan memanfaatkan Mokuton miliknya dia akan membuat sebuah tanaman bonsai seperti yang pernah dia lihat saat menjalankan misi ke Takigakure.

"Cukup bagus…" Kakashi berkomentar, dia mengakui hadiah Yamato sangatlah indah dan unik disatu sisi.

"Lantas bagaimana dengan senpai?" Yamato kali ini menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Aku akan memberikan buku karangan Jiraiya-sama yang terbaru! Icha-Icha Galaksi!" Kakashi bahkan sampai berdiri dari kursinya saking bersemangatnya Hokage Keenam itu.

Dan sekarang Yamato yang sweatdrop mendengar hadiah Kakashi dan Sai.

 **~ Wedding ~**

Kita beralih ke Tim 8 Kurenai dan Tim 9 Gai yang sedang berkumpul di Training Ground #43.

Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, Lee, dan tentu saja Monster Hijau Konoha yang tampan dan berani alias Maito Gai sedang berkumpul. Bagaimana bisa kedua tim beda guru ini berkumpul? Jawabannya adalah karena mereka secara bersamaan berziarah ke makam mendiang Neji.

Dari sekedar sapa menyapa keenam manusia itu malah berakhir di sini untuk membicarakan hadiah pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Aku akan memberikan….." Gai yang duduk di kursi roda bersiap mengatakan hadiahnya.

"Aku akan memberikan….." Lee sang murid kesayangan juga dalam posisi duduk nampak akan mengatakan hadiah yang telah dipersiapkannya. Duo guru – murid ini sepertinya telah memiliki hadiah masing-masing.

" **Barbel"** Teriak Lee/Gai bersamaan.

DUAKHHH

Tenten segera menjitak keduanya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya seolah menolak percaya bahwa guru dan rekan setimnya akan benar-benar memberikan hadiah semacam itu untuk acara pernikahan.

"A-apa yang salah?" Lee bertanya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol.

"Kau yang salah! Bagaimana bisa kau berfikiran untuk memberikan Naruto dan Sakura sebuah barbel?!" Tenten bertanya balik dengan nada marah.

"Itu kan untuk kebaikan mereka, Naruto sehabis menikah akan dilantik menjadi Hokage dan Sakura pasti banyak pekerjaan rumah serta mengurus anak. Untuk itu mereka butuh alat untuk melatih kekuatan tangan, dan barbel adalah jawabannya." Lee menjelaskan alasan dibalik pemilihan hadiahnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Lee!" Gai malah menyetujui gagasan muridnya itu. Tenten sendiri mengusap wajahnya lelah, didetik itu dia berharap ada Neji disampingnya untuk membantu menyadarkan kedua makhluk abstrak ini.

"Kalau aku akan memberikan anak anjing untuk Naruto dan Sakura rawat… Mereka kan suka binatang." Kiba mengutarakan idenya.

"Kau malah memberi mereka beban, bukannya hadiah. Apa kau pikir Naruto dan Sakura akan punya waktu untuk mengurus hewan, mereka itu orang sibuk." Shino mengomentari ide Kiba dengan nada datar.

"Huh?! Aku tetap akan memberikan anak anjing!" Kiba kekeuh dengan idenya.

"Terserahmu, kalau aku ingin memberikan madu kualitas terbaik untuk Naruto dan Sakura." Shino berucap santai. Hinata sendiri sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan perdebatan tim 9 dan kedua temannya, dia merenung dan membayangkan seandainya saja dia yang akan menikah dengan Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata? Sedari tadi kulihat kau nampak murung." Kiba mencoba memastikan keadaan teman setim-nya.

"A-ah aku baik-baik saja Kiba-kun, hanya sedang memikirkan hadian yang cocok untuk pernikahan mereka." Ucapnya pelan lebih seperti gumaman, Shino sendiri hanya menatap tajam Hinata dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Tidak seperti Kiba yang kurang peka, Shino menyadari bahwa Hinata mencintai Naruto, dan menyadari bahwa orang yang dicintainya akan menikah dengan orang lain pastilah hal yang berat.

'kuharap kau tabah Hinata' batin Shino iba.

 **~ is ~**

Hari pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura telah tiba.

Pernikahan mereka digelar dengan sangat megah, seluruh Konoha bahkan ikut berkontribusi dalam persiapannya. Hal ini dilakukan untuk menghormati jasa Naruto dan Sakura dalam perang beberapa tahun lalu.

Banyak orang-orang penting berdatangan dari seluruh penjuru dunia, para Daimyou, keempat Kage dari desa Shinobi lain, pengusaha-pengusaha, dan masih banyak lainnya. Semua datang untuk merayakan hari pernikahan impian. **Dream Wedding** orang-orang menyebutnya.

Naruto dengan hakama berwarna hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya, berdiri dengan grogi dilorong yang menghubungkan ruang akad nikahnya. Sasuke Uchiha, sahabatnya menemani sebagai pendamping mempelai pria. Rambut Naruto kini dipotong lebih pendek dari biasanya.

"Apa kau grogi dobe?" Sasuke menyindir sahabatnya itu.

"Cih, diam kau teme! Kau nanti juga akan merasakannya." Naruto mendecih dia rasanya seperti sedang menahan untuk buang air saja.

"Naruto-sama silahkan memasuki ruangannya." Ujar seorang protokoler, nampaknya adalah seorang Chuunin, Naruto merasa pernah melihatnya.

 **(Silahkan putar lagu Akad – Payung Teduh)**

Naruto dengan Sasuke disampingnya berjalan memasuki ruangan. Iris birunya memandang takjub dekorasi ruangan yang begitu indah. Para tamu serentak berdiri ketika Naruto memasuki ruangan, Minato memberikan tatapan teduh, sedangkan Kushina mulai meneteskan air mata haru. Pandangannya menyapu kesegala arah dan dia bisa melihat Jiraiya bersama dua Sannin, keempat Kage yang baru, ada paman Teuchi, kakak Ayame, dan guru Iruka, Konohamaru bersama gengnya juga melambaikan tangan pada Naruto, lalu Killer B yang memberikan salam semangat.

'sebentar lagi.. sebentar lagi dia akan resmi memiliki Sakura-nya' batin Naruto. Ini adalah saat yang dia tunggu-tunggu.

Kilasan kenangan masa lalu mulai berputar dikepalanya, Dimulai dari pertemuannya dengan Sakura di akademi, kemudian masa-masa ketika mereka bersama di Tim 7, kepergian Sasuke, kepulangannya kembali dari latihan panjang bersama Jiraiya, penyelamatan Gaara, Invasi Pain, Perang Dunia, momen ketika dia dan Sakura berpacaran, dan ketika dia memutuskan melamar Sakura didepan Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Sekarang adalah puncaknya, dan Naruto bertekad untuk tidak mengacaukannya!

Kemudian giliran Sakura untuk masuk kedalam ruangan, putri semata wayang pasangan Haruno itu memilih Ino sebagai pendamping wanitanya. Terlepas dari segala yang terjadi, heiress Yamanaka itu telah menjadi sahabatnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Dan momen sakral itu pun dimulai ketika Naruto menjabat tangan si penghulu dan berkata.

"Saya terima nikahnya Haruno Sakura putri dari Haruno Kizashi untuk menjalani kehidupan bersama dalam suka maupun duka sampai akhir hayat dengan mas kawin emas 250 gram dibayar tunai!"

"Sah?" Tanya si penghulu.

"SAHHH!" Bagai koor seisi ruangan menyambut selesainya prosesi ijab kabul itu.

"Alhamdulillah…" Ucap si penghulu yang berasal dari tanah nusantara. Pak penghulu itu bernama Shiromaki Uzuto, loh kok seperti tidak asing itu nama ya? Lol.

"Silahkan mencium mempelai wanita…" lanjut pak penghulu.

Naruto pun mencium bibir Sakura yang terasa seperti strawberry. Kemudian Naruto dan Sakura pun bersimpuh dihadapan Minato, Kushina, Kizashi, dan Ibu Sakura. Air mata tak dapat lagi dibendung, biar bagaimanapun sekarang mereka berdua akan memulai rumah tangga sendiri, berpisah atap dengan orang tua yang mereka sayangi dan kasihi. Semua hadirin juga nampak haru dengan pemandangan ini.

Selepas momen mengharukan itu acara resepsi pun dimulai. Bergantian para tamu menyalami kedua mempelai. Semua orang bersuka cita di hari itu, makanan yang disajikan pun sangat amat lengkap, mulai dari yang tradisional sampai sajian masakan impor.

Dan akhirnya pasangan tak terpisahkan inipun resmi menjadi suami istri!

Selamat untuk Naruto dan Sakura!

 **The End**

 **Author Note**

 **Yosha! Sekuel pertama dari fic Present telah hadir, tekad ku diakhir tahun 2017 dan 2018 ini adalah untuk memperbanyak karya NaruSaku, memastikan otp ku ini tetap hidup didalam imajinasi dan hati para pecintanya, saya ingin mengucapkan selamat untuk Naruto dan Sakura atas pernikahannya dan sampai jumpa lagi di sekuel selanjutnya dimana akan menceritakan kehidupan Naruto dan Sakura ketika sang istri ini sedang ngidam. Seperti apakah permintaan Sakura? Apakah aneh-aneh? Nantikan saja pokoknya hehehe. Sedikit Omake sebagai ucapan perpisahan kita kali ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Pesta resepsi telah berakhir tepat pukul 9 malam. Saat ini Naruto dan Sakura yang baru saja mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuh sedang rebahan diatas kasur king size milik mereka. Disudut kamar bertumpuk-tumpuk hadiah dari para tamu tadi. Sakura pun berinisiatif untuk mengajak Naruto melihat-lihat hadiah pernikahan apa yang mereka terima.

"Hei Naruto, ayo kita lihat kado pernikahan!" Sakura berujar sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Naruto.

"hmmm? Baiklah Sakura-chan. Gimana kalau kita buka yang dari teman-teman dulu." Naruto mencoba memberi saran, dan Sakura pun mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Coba kita lihat… Wah tiket bulan madu ke pulau tropis dari Shikamaru!" Sakura berseru senang.

"Yang ini dari Chouji… Voucher makan gratis sepuasnya di restoran paling mewah se-antero Negara Hi! UWOHHHH" Naruto heboh melihat hadiah yang diterimanya.

"Kalau ini dari Ino.. Album photo dan ada suratnya pula. Hmmm lumayan untuk memajang foto-foto kita nanti..." Sakura menaruh hadiah dari Ino dibawah meja lampunya.

"Ehh? Yang ini dari Sai… APA?! Lukisan kita sedang telanjang! Dan hei 'punyaku' tidak kecil seperti itu!" Naruto berseru kesal melihat hadiah dari Sai, Sakura sendiri hanya merona tapi dalam batinnya dia bertekad akan membunuh Sai besok.

"Ada bonsai! Indahnya ~~ Dari Yamato-sensei.." Sakura menatap takjub pada hadiah dari Yamato.

"Buku Icha-Icha terbaru dari Ero-sennin, hadiah dari Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto mendengus, sangat khas senseinya sekali, Mesum.

"WOW! Batu permata… pasti mahal harganya…" Kali ini Sakura membuka kado dari ketiga Sannin.

"Barbel dari Guru Gai dan si Alis Tebal…" Naruto menghela nafas tapi sekejap kemudian tersenyum lebar, seperti yang dia duga dari duo absurd itu.

"Iiiieee?! Apa ini? Siapa yang memberi _lingerie_? Dari pak penghulu?!" Sakura melempar kado laknat itu, bisa-bisanya memberikan kado seperti itu bikin dia malu saja.

"Tapi pasti kau akan sangat seksi jika kau memakai itu Sakura-chan…" Suara baritone Naruto tertangkap indera pendengaran Naruto, yang dia tau kemudian tubuhnya telah terhempas dikasur yang empuk dan kemudian malam pertama pun segera dimulai.

 **The (Real) End.**

 **23 Desember 2017**


End file.
